La demoiselle au parapluie
by Agagatte
Summary: Cette fiction n'est pas de moi mais je l'ai trouvé fantastique et n'ai pas pu joindre l'auteur. Je PARTAGE donc cette merveille pour mettre en avant le talent de cette écrivaine qui m'es inconnu. C'est une fiction où l'on suit l'Histoire de Castiel et de la jeune fille au parapluie ;) Bonne lecture. www. amoursucre. com /forum/t47498,1-t-castiel-la-demoiselle-au-parapluie. htm
1. Prologue

**Je tiens tout d'abord à précisé que cet fiction ne m'appartiens pas! Je suis simplement tomber dessus sur un forum et je l'ai adoré. Malheureusement l'auteur avait supprimé son compte. Je publie donc cette fiction car elle vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil. Mais je précise, cette fiction** ** _n'est pas de moi et ne m'appartiens!_**

 **Cela étend dit je tiens à dire que je ne compte pas m'approprier le travaille d'une autre personne et donc si jamais vous connaissais son auteurs, j'aimerais pouvoir la contacter.**

 **Prologue**

Le parapluie

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. C'était là le bruit incessant qui parvenait aux oreilles du petit garçon, couché dans son lit d'hôpital. Il était là depuis longtemps et avait pu constater que les « bip » étaient synchronisés avec les battements de son cœur. Le docteur appelait ça le rythme cardiaque. Un bruit bien énervant qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Le petit garçon jeta un regard à son environnement. Tout était blanc. Les draps, les murs, le lit… L'enfant regrettait sa chambre bleue, chambre où il n'avait pas dormi depuis que le docteur avait remarqué chez lui de graves problèmes cardiaques.

Tac, tac, tac, tac. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre depuis le couloir. Le petit garçon pensa à sa mère. Elle lui rendait souvent visite, pendant le week-end. Elle venait pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais il savait qu'elle mentait. Ses yeux rouges la trahissaient. A une époque, il l'avait sûrement aimé. Mais désormais, plus il la voyait, moins il la supportait. Son hypocrisie le dégoûtait, sa tristesse l'affligeait. Il ne voulait plus de mensonges. La mort le guettait, et l'enfant affrontait cette perspective avec calme, presque insensible.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il reconnut une voix douce fredonnant un air qu'il avait entendu une fois ou deux, « La vie en rose » d'Edith Piaf, il lui semblait. Le garçon haussa un sourcil. Une jeune femme se tenait devant la porte, enveloppée dans un grand manteau noir, tournant le dos au malade. L'enfant aurait put facilement identifier sa mère s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle tenait un parapluie. Un vieux parapluie comme on en faisait peu, les grands avec un manche en bois. Sa mère devait bien en avoir un, mais en noir. Celui de la nouvelle venue était rose.

La jeune fille fit volte-face. Ses yeux pétillaient de vie et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire. Elle cala son parapluie contre un mur, retira son manteau et le posa négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise. D'un pas rapide, elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur le malade. L'enfant put ainsi voir de près les grands yeux noirs de la visiteuse.

\- Salut !, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Un grand silence lui répondit. Le garçon la toisa avec force, mépris et colère. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne voulait pas la connaître.

\- Dis-moi, petit, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Nouveau silence. La jeune fille se raidit un peu mais reprit avec ardeur :

\- Tu sais, ta maman m'a appelé, hier. Elle m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment, je me trompe ?

Le garçon eut un rire sarcastique. Il était coincé dans un lit d'hôpital. Se fichait-elle de lui ?

\- Tu es stupide ?, demanda finalement l'enfant.

La demoiselle au parapluie ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. La voix du garçon était froide, dure, métallique. Elle était emprunte de sarcasme défendant visiblement l'amour propre de l'enfant comme une muraille protégerait un château fort.

\- Eh bien…, hésita l'adolescente. Euh… Oui, un peu. Oui, c'est ça. Je suis idiote. Ça te va ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ah… Bon, et bien, c'est bien partit, dis donc !

Pas de réponse. Fatiguée, la demoiselle s'assit sur une chaise. Le raclement des pieds du meuble sur le sol fit grimacer le garçon. Les deux demeurèrent comme ça, sans rien dire. L'enfant ne se sentait pas à l'aise, avec cette fille. Il ne savait pas si c'était son sourire niais qui l'horripilait, ou bien ce chemisier trop lisse. Peut-être ses yeux qui le fixaient sans sourciller. Finalement, le garçon soupira.

\- Castiel.

La visiteuse ne comprit pas immédiatement. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Castiel…, réfléchit la jeune fille. C'est un prénom magnifique ! Tu veux connaître le miens ?  
\- Non.

Cette fois-ci, la demoiselle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais alors, comment vas-tu m'appeler ?  
\- Mademoiselle.  
\- Ça n'est pas un prénom. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le connaître ?  
\- Je ne veux pas vous connaître, je n'ai donc même pas besoin de vous appeler.

La jeune fille parût attristée. Castiel la jaugea avec froideur, désirant qu'elle s'en aille. Il en avait déjà assez avec la pitié de sa mère. Finalement, la fille soupira.

\- Bon, alors, à la prochaine, Castiel !

Alors, elle se redressa, enfila son manteaux, prit son parapluie et sortit de la pièce.

 **Voilà le prologue, je vais poster les premiers chapitre dans la foulé.**


	2. Sous un soleil de jeudi

**Voila la suite, je précise pour la dernière fois que RIEN ne m'appartiens, aussi évité moi les commentaires disant.  
"J'ai déjà lu cette fiction autre part, elle n'est pas à toi"**

 **Bref, bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1**

Sous un soleil de jeudi

Castiel ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait aller en cours. C'était une journée magnifique, avec un ciel bleu, un soleil jaune et des nuages blancs. On entendait, dans la cour, le gazouillis des oiseaux, le bourdonnement de la tondeuse à gazon et le léger grondement des voitures. On voyait au loin, dans l'espace jardin, un jeune homme s'occupant de fleurs multicolores dégageant multiples parfums exquis. Alors pourquoi aller en cours lorsqu'on pouvait profiter de toutes ces merveilles ?

Le jeune homme, adossé à un arbre de la cour du lycée, passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux teintés en rouge écarlate, tirant sur sa cigarette de l'autre. Ses yeux d'un gris profond fixaient l'herbe grasse dont la sublime couleur verte était due à la pluie qui avait sévi durant une semaine. C'était, en cette journée, le premier jour de beau temps depuis des lustres. Et pourtant, Castiel avait toujours préféré les jours de pluie. Lorsque le ciel pleurait, il se sentait presque heureux. Il narguait le paradis, lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Comment le savait-il ? Parce qu'il était au lycée, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y aller.

En revanche, dès que le soleil éclairait sa peau pâle, il se refermait comme une huître et maudissait ce monde qui lui avait retiré ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Alors pourquoi ne pas aller en cours ? Pourquoi rester sous ce soleil qui le faisait tant souffrir ? Castiel eut un sourire amusé. Tout, tout plutôt que de supporter les paroles maladroites de Monsieur Faraize, le professeur d'histoire-géographie. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter et séchait tous les cours où ce professeur faisait son apparition. C'était un mal pour un bien, car ainsi il allait se prendre une heure de colle pour absence à répétition. Il pourrait sûrement, durant ce laps de temps, terminer sa nouvelle partition.

Le jeune homme expira une bouffée d'air empoisonné par la nicotine. Il lui avait pourtant juré de ne jamais touché à ne serait-ce qu'une seule cigarette. Il sourit. Des paroles en l'air, il lui en avait jeté plein. Aujourd'hui, la cigarette faisait partit de sa vie, et même elle ne pourrait jamais rien y changé.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, mêlés du chahut habituel des élèves. Une sonnerie stridente retentit. Une vision dantesque apparut sous les yeux de Castiel : la foule. Lui, adepte de la solitude, avait une aversion profonde de la foule. Quand il y avait trop de monde, il allait même jusqu'à tourner de l'œil. Il s'était même évanoui, une fois, alors qu'il était plus jeune. Bon, cette réaction avait finit par s'atténuer au fil du temps, mais il ressentait toujours une forte gêne lorsqu'il était entouré par plusieurs personnes. Il préférait l'espace, le vide, le néant. Se sentir cloîtrer ne lui plaisait pas. Il aimait se croire libre.

Devant la nuée de lycéens, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait plus cours, désormais, et préférait s'en aller. Surtout depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'une jeune fille brune en robe verte se dirigeait vers lui avec empressement, du matériel de journalisme dans les mains. Castiel accéléra le pas, mais cette brune était sportive : elle le stoppa dans son élan, le jaugeant avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Bonjour, Castiel !  
\- Au revoir, Peggy.

La jeune fille fit la moue alors que le faux rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, cette fois ?  
\- C'était juste pour te faire remarquer qu'étrangement, ces derniers temps, tu me fuis comme la peste, et je dois bien avouer que ça m'embête car j'ai pleeeiiiin de questions à te poser !  
\- Je t'en pose des questions, moi, s'exaspéra Castiel.  
\- Je te rappelle que je suis journaliste, jour-na-liste, et que c'est mon boulot que de te poser des questions !

Et sans plus de manières, Peggy alluma son magnétophone.

\- Alors, Castiel, comment vis-tu l'échec de ton dernier concert ?  
\- Écoute…  
\- Quelle relation entretiens-tu réellement avec Lysandre ?  
\- Je…  
\- As-tu une petite amie ? As-tu seulement un ami ? Pourquoi sèches-tu les cours ?  
\- Continues et…  
\- As-tu des vues sur une fille en particulier ? Prévois-tu d'envisager sérieusement de sortir un album avec Lysandre ? Qui est ton premier amour ? Es-tu seulement capable de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose ?  
\- Stop ! Fiches le camp, je ne veux pas voir ta tronche de ratée !

Le visage de la brune prit une expression indignée.

\- Ma tronche de ratée ? Tu veux que je te dise, Castiel ? Tu vas finir seul. Tout seul. Avec tes insultes, ton caractère associable, tu vas finir par payer. Et très cher !

Alors elle fit volte-face et s'en alla. Castiel soupira.

\- Idiote. Ça, on me l'avait déjà dit. Et j'ai déjà payé.


	3. Premier entretiens

**Premier entretiens**

\- Moutarde !

\- Non.

\- Nutella !

\- Non.

\- Carotte, patates, biscuits !

\- Non.

\- Euh… Sushi !

\- Non.

\- Chien, chat !

\- Non.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Aller, quoi ! Les chiens, c'est mignon !

\- Peut-être, mais ça bave, ça pue et c'est bruyant.

\- Surtout les beaucerons, ça paraît dur, mais c'est vraiment mignon dans le fond…

\- J'ai dit non ! Tu es sourde ?

Ignorant les paroles de l'enfant, la demoiselle se mit à réfléchir. Elle tripota nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel : ça n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait et il ne la supportait déjà plus. Le visage de son interlocutrice s'éclaira soudainement alors que le malade soupirait de dépit.

\- Je sais ! La musique !

\- Non.

\- Mais tu dois bien aimer quelque chose dans la vie, non ?

\- Non.

\- Ah, tu m'énerves !

\- Tant mieux.

\- Mais Castiel, je t'en supplie ! Tout le monde aime la musique !

\- Eh bien pas moi !

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit de sa joie perpétuelle. Elle aurait même pu paraître triste. Elle devait sûrement être vexée, et Castiel dût se retenir de sourire : il avait enfin trouvé son point faible. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la visiteuse reprit :

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais de musique ?

\- Je n'ai pas le matériel adéquat.

Cette fois, la demoiselle sourit.

\- Tu as du vocabulaire. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'enfant de neuf ans utilisant le mot « adéquat ».

\- Je suivais les cours avec attention, c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Je me fiche de ton avis.

La jeune fille réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas écouter de musique… Elle songea à lui faire écouter celles téléchargées sur son iPod, seulement ça n'était sûrement pas de son goût. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules. Il aura ce qu'il aura ! Elle sortit son iPod de sa poche et se mit à se battre avec lui pour qu'il accepte de s'allumer. Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux et la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Un iPod, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Ça sert à quoi ?

\- A écouter de la musique. Tu vois, c'est tactile.

Elle toucha la surface de l'écran et fit glisser son doigt dessus pour montrer à son « élève » les différentes musiques de son baladeur. Le jeune Castiel regardait les actions de sa « professeur » avec attention, hypnotisé. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit : elle avait enfin trouvé une occupation qui accrochait l'enfant.

\- Comment on peut faire ça ?, demanda-t-il.

\- C'est la nouvelle technologie, répondit l'adolescente avec simplicité.

\- On peut vraiment écouter de la musique avec ce truc ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

Agacée, la jeune fille tapa sur l'icône où était marqué « Ecoute aléatoire ». Un grésillement étouffé parvint, comme dans les vieilles chansons. Puis, les premières paroles.

\- Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche…

\- Chic !, s'exclama la demoiselle. Edith Piaf !

\- Voilà le portrait sans retouches de l'homme auquel j'appartiens…

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas la chanson que tu chantais quand tu es venue ici pour la première fois ?

Le visage de la jeune fille fut plus que rayonnant : il fut aveuglant.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Quaaaaaaaaand ...

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire, répondit distraitement l'enfant.

\- Qu'il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en roooooooooseeeeeeee !

Toute contente, la demoiselle au parapluie sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

\- Alors, ça te plait ?

Le garçon réfléchit.

\- Et ça me fait quelque choooooooooseeeeeee !

\- Non, ce n'est pas trop mon style.

La jeune fille eut un sourire machiavélique.

\- Parce que tu as un style de musique particulier ? demanda-t-elle d'un air diabolique.

L'enfant déglutit. Il était pris au piège.

\- Non, répondit-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Alors pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Edith Piaf ?

Le lit grinça un peu. Le garçon gigotait, gêné. Décidemment, il détestait cette fille.

\- Mets une autre chanson, ordonna-t-il.

La DJ soupira. Elle passa donc à la chanson suivante et se fit entendre alors une musique totalement différente. L'enfant faillit se boucher les oreilles devant l'assourdissant chaos sonore que formaient la guitare électrique, la batterie et le synthétiseur. En écoutant la chanson, la jeune fille dodelina de la tête en rythme avec la musique, transportée.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? hurla le malade.

\- Ce sont les Winged Skull ! Ah, écoute, c'est le chanteur !

En effet, une voix aux accents mélancoliques sortit de l'iPod, entraînant la demoiselle dans un délire total. Elle commença à jouer de la guitare imaginaire, à se déhancher comme une sortie d'asile psychiatrique et à chanter… comme une casserole.

\- Ouais ouais ouais !

\- Mademoiselle, je vous prie de sortir immédiatement de cet hôpital ! Vous dérangez les patients !

La jeune fille fit volte-face vers la porte : une infirmière à l'air courroucé la regardait froidement, les mains sur les hanches. Affolée, la jeune fille mit la musique sur pause, prit son manteau et cria :

\- Demain ! Je reviens demain, Castiel, et je te promets que cette fois je t'apprendrai à rêver !

Et la jeune fille sortit de la pièce en toute hâte. Castiel nota qu'elle était tellement pressée qu'elle en avait oublié son parapluie.


	4. Brûlés comme l'encens

**Brûlés comme l'encens**

\- Castiel ! Attend, Castiel !

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à une ravissante blonde d'un an son aînée aux boucles soyeuses et aux yeux bleu aigue-marine. Ambre s'arrêta, essoufflée, devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier remarqua la paperasse qu'elle empoignait fermement et considéra la jeune fille avec un agacement non dissimulé.

\- Tu… Nathaniel… M'a demandé de te remettre ça au plus vite, expira la blonde en lui tendant d'une main tremblante les fiches. Il… Il dit que c'est important.

Castiel prit le paquet et s'en alla sans plus de manières.

\- Tu pourrais au moins dire merci !, désespéra la blonde.

Un silence lui répondit. Elle regarda avec tristesse son tendre-aimé se diriger vers la cour sans se retourner. Ambre regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule. Seule, emmurée dans sa solitude. Alors, pour une fois, elle s'écroula. Elle pleura, sanglota, hurla. Elle avait si mal…

\- Ambre ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Les yeux bouffis et le nez rempli, Ambre tourna la tête vers ses interlocutrices. Li et Charlotte, ses deux meilleurs amies. Elles étaient toujours collées à elle et avaient adopté avec leur chef ce masque superficiel de filles parfaites sans rechigner. Elles avaient toujours été là pour elle, Ambre le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur rendre leur gentillesse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pleurer. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'elles pour le faire.

\- Dehors !

\- Mais, commença Charlotte.

\- J'AI DIT DEHORS !

Vexée, les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent vers la sortie. Ambre resta là, à genoux, parcourue de spasmes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle, la reine du lycée, adulée de tous les garçons et jalousée de toutes les filles n'arrivait pas à séduire l'objet de sa convoitise. Le beau Castiel restait et demeurait inaccessible, malgré tous ses efforts. Elle avait tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait. Pourtant, ça n'était pas les beaux garçons qui manquaient, ici. Mais Castiel avait toujours été différent. Il… Il avait quelque chose de spécial, de…

Soudain, Ambre remarqua quelque chose sur le sol. Un vieux bout de papier, sale et un peu déchiré. Elle s'empressa de le ramasser, se releva et observa l'objet avec curiosité. Il y avait marqué dessus « Pour Castiel ». La jeune fille retourna le papier et fut comme frappée par ce qu'elle vit. C'était une photo. La photo d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux rieurs qui souriait d'un air innocent, presque enfantin. Le soleil illuminait son visage et rendait cette vision paradisiaque plus joyeuse encore. Des fossettes se creusaient au bas de ses joues, et elle semblait regarder au loin quelque chose qui la faisait rire.

Ambre réfléchit. « Pour Castiel »… Était-ce là une photo de sa petite amie ? Ça ne faisait aucun doute. De rage, Ambre faillit chiffonner la photo tant elle serra les poings. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais elle la détestait déjà. Elle allait la retrouver. Et faire souffrir celle qui lui avait enlevé celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Arrivé chez lui, Castiel daigna enfin accorder de l'importance aux feuilles que lui avaient rendues Ambre. Il soupira devant la demande de convocation adressée à ses parents. Monsieur Faraize devait avoir porté plainte auprès de la directrice.

Fatigué, Castiel s'affala sur un vieux canapé légué par son père. Allongé ainsi, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu en un temps si lointain. Tout lui semblait si vieux… La maladie, l'hôpital, elle… Il repensa à sa guérison miraculeuse, ce traitement trouvé subitement après des années de recherche dans les laboratoires pharmaceutiques. C'était peut-être ce qui les avait séparés, elle et lui… Si c'étaient ça, il aurait préféré rester malade jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Rêveur, il tripota la poche droite de sa veste en cherchant le bout de papier au contact si particulier… Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il retira sa veste, la secoua et l'inspecta sous tous ses angles. Rien à faire. La photo avait disparu. Dans une lancée de jurons, Castiel jeta sa veste. C'était la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle.

Le lendemain, tout le lycée put admirer Ambre se pavaner avec ses copines. Comme à l'accoutumé, Li et Charlotte conservaient leurs visages dédaigneux et hautains, mais Ambre, elle, rayonnait de bonheur. Tous les garçons se retournaient à son passage en bavant d'envie, alors que les filles fronçaient les sourcils. Que pouvait rendre Ambre si heureuse ?

La blonde avançait avec sûreté en chantonnant le dernier titre de son idole, Rihanna. Ce qui la comblait de bonheur ? Elle avait découvert comment amadouer son cher Castiel. Elle tapota la poche de son jean pour s'assurer que la photo était toujours à sa place. Ainsi, la reine du lycée se dirigeait vers la salle de classe où se tenait le professeur de mathématiques.

Vers midi, alors que Li et Charlotte se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, Ambre sautilla tout droit vers la cour, apercevant au loin l'élu de son cœur. Son tendre Castiel. Enfin, pas si tendre que ça, mais canon.

\- Castiel !

L'interpellé leva la tête. Ambre fut frappée par les cernes sous ses yeux, plus violacés qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait toujours des cernes, mais cette fois on sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et il semblait de pire humeur que d'habitude… ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Ambre, soupira-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air sadique.

\- Disons que je me posais quelques questions…

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas jouer à Peggy numéro deux, hein !, se plaignit-il.

\- Ne saute pas vite aux conclusions ! Juste une toute petite question…

Castiel la jaugea avec dégoût. Finalement, il soupira.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais !, dit-il en levant les bras au ciel comme pour implorer la grâce de dieu.

\- Bah quoi ?, s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Peggy m'a posé exactement la même question.

\- Ah…

Ambre attendit un moment, histoire de laisser le temps à Castiel de répondre. Ce qu'il était long à la détente ! Au bout de dix minutes, ce dernier regarda la blonde avec agacement.

\- Tu es encore là, toi ?, cracha-t-il.

\- J'attends une réponse, figure-toi !, répliqua Ambre, agacée.

\- Je ne t'avais pas répondu ?

\- Non !

Castiel croisa les bras et la jeune fille faillit s'évanouir devant la beauté de son prince charmant.

\- Alors ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Alors Ambre eut le sourire d'une enfant gâtée qui va ouvrir une énorme surprise.

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer cette photo ?

Et dans un geste théâtrale, la blonde dévoila le bout de papier bien caché dans la poche de son jean. Aussitôt, Castiel se redressa.

\- Ahah, alors tu la reconnais !

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent jusqu'à ne former plus qu'une ligne. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Par terre, dans le couloir. Hier soir. Alors ? Qui c'est ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il la jaugea avec froideur, et finalement lui arracha la photo des mains. Agacée qu'on lui reprenne son dût, Ambre s'impatienta.

\- Alors, c'est ta petite amie ?

\- Non.

\- Alors qui c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire sournois.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez bête pour croire ça ? Elle a signé « Pour Castiel » au dos, il me semble évident que tu la connais !

\- En effet, je la connais, répondit-il simplement. Mais je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Allez, raconte !

Énervé, Castiel fit volte-face vers la cafétéria et lança sans se retourner :

\- C'était une personne que j'appréciais. Et pour te rassurer, Barbie, ça fait neuf ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et je ne la reverrais certainement jamais.

Et Ambre resta plantée là, tous ses beaux espoirs effondrés.


	5. Always the sun

**Always the sun**

Rugueux, usé. Ce sont les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Castiel lorsqu'il caressa le tissu rose passé du parapluie. La matière était sèche et ancienne, un peu sale. Le petit garçon le contempla sous toutes ses coutures. Il se demandait comment une antiquité pareille pouvait protéger quoi que ce soit de la pluie…

\- Coucou !

Le garçon leva la tête. Un visage encadré de cheveux blond passa l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. La demoiselle entra et enleva son fameux manteau noir.

\- Tu arrives tard, commenta Castiel.

\- Mm, rumina la jeune fille. Disons que j'ai eu un empêchement.

L'enfant tendit le parapluie à la visiteuse. Cette dernière le pris, distraite. Elle avait l'air un peu vaseux…

\- Merci…

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue le chercher ?

Alors la jeune fille retrouva son sourire rayonnant.

\- Ton infirmière est une psychopathe ! Jamais je n'aurais oublié mon parapluie, alors je suis retournée le chercher, mais… Euh, quand j'ai voulu aller dans ta chambre… Il y avait l'infirmière qui arrivait d'un pas… pressé. En brandissant un manche à balais.

\- Ah…

\- Comme tu dis, soupira la demoiselle.

Alors elle s'assit sur une chaise et se laissa aller contre le dossier, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Castiel l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, et commença à se demander si elle ne dormait pas…

\- Dis, mademoiselle ?

L'interpellée ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda Castiel avec étonnement.

\- Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce surnom. Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi tu as toujours un parapluie ? Il a fait beau toute la journée hier, non ?

La demoiselle sourit.

\- Excellente question, Castiel. Dis, à quoi ça sert un parapluie ?

Le garçon ricana. Elle le prenait vraiment pour le dernier des idiots. Il avait des problèmes de cœur, pas de neurones !

\- Bah, à se protéger de la pluie !

\- Exact. Et à quoi doit-on l'associer ?

\- A la pluie !

\- Non.

Le garçon en resta bouche bée. Ah.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Bah, euh… Au mauvais temps ?

\- Non.

\- Aux nuages ?

\- Non.

\- Euh… Au vent ?

\- Alors ça c'est vraiment bête ce que tu viens de dire !, se fâcha la jeune fille. Le vent ça détruit les parapluies.

\- Désolé…

Castiel était devenu tout rouge. Finalement, il était moins intelligent qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Alors, tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

\- Oui, avoua le garçon.

\- C'est le soleil.

L'enfant retira tout de suite ce qu'il avait pensé : cette fille était la personne la plus idiote qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

\- Ha, ha, commenta le garçon. Très drôle.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle paraissait mécontente.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Moi, je pense qu'il est outrageux d'associer la pluie au parapluie ! Le parapluie sert à s'en protéger, pas à l'attirer ! Une personne qui a un parapluie sur lui, c'est quelqu'un qui se tient près à défier le ciel s'il ose pleurer. Un parapluie, ça soutient le soleil dans sa lutte contre la pluie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es sortie d'asile psychiatrique ou quoi ?

\- Non. Si je porte un parapluie, c'est parce que justement je n'aime pas la pluie. Je suis adepte des rayons UV, j'aime sentir la vitamine D s'incruster dans mes pores. Et toi Castiel ? Préfères-tu le soleil ou la pluie ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Il trouvait la discussion futile, inutile, et elle l'était sûrement. Seulement, l'insistance et la passion avec lesquelles la jeune fille avait tenu ce discours ne put que toucher l'enfant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'enviait. Lui aussi il voulait avoir un parapluie. Il voulait pouvoir sauter dans l'herbe mouillée par les averses estivales, pouvoir jouer sur la plage. Et courir sous la pluie dans l'espoir du retour de l'astre solaire.

\- J'aimerais répondre, dit finalement l'enfant. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre.

\- Et pourquoi ?, demanda la jeune fille, agacée.

\- Parce que je ne peux voir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les traits déformés par la colère de la demoiselle se détendirent. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle venait de rappeler à un enfant malade que peut-être il ne reverrait jamais plus la véritable lumière du jour. Alors elle baissa la tête. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

\- Alors, chuchota-t-elle, je te les montrerais.

Castiel observa le silence. Il regardait la fenêtre. Il pensait à plein de chose. A Ambre, surtout. Ça faisait bien trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se la représenta jouant dans l'herbe grasse, de la terre maculant une de ses robes roses. Il l'imaginait riant aux éclats, sautillant dans les flaques de boue. Avec son frère… Et il pensa finalement à lui-même. Qui n'était pas là pour jouer avec eux.

\- Dis-moi, mademoiselle. Que penses-tu de la mort ?

Il l'avait dit en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il s'était dit qu'elle réagirait comme sa mère, qu'elle éclaterait en sanglots. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune fille releva vivement la tête et sourit d'un sourire plus rayonnant que les étoiles elles-mêmes.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est génial !

Et Castiel, en entendant cette phrase, sentit son cœur se brisé au son de ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais espéré entendre.


	6. La chanson du hérisson

**La chanson du hérisson**

Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu. Cette fille, sur la photo. Elle l'avait vu quelque part, elle le savait ! Mais où, quand et pourquoi, Ambre était incapable de s'en souvenir.

La jeune fille était adossée au mur du couloir, une moue coincée profondément sur son visage. Li et Charlotte étaient encore aux casiers et cherchaient leurs affaires en discutant maquillage. Ambre, elle, avait déjà pris toutes ses affaires et ruminait des souvenirs lointains.

En cherchant dans le vaste chaos de sa mémoire, Ambre se remémora ces temps oubliés, l'époque où elle n'était qu'une petite fille jouant dans le bac à sable. Elle aurait pu sourire, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait appris, au fil du temps, à sourire quand il fallait. Elle se revoyait sur le toboggan, sa couette blonde volant dans tous les sens. Et son frère qui l'agrippait fermement, faisant souffrir atrocement le cuir chevelu de la petite. Son sourire diabolique. Les pleurs de la petite fille, à genoux devant sa poupée cassée. Et puis un petit garçon, brun aux yeux gris, qui venait vers elle et qui s'accroupissait. Ses yeux fixant avec concentration le visage du jouet alors qu'il le réparait. Et son visage solennel lorsqu'il tendit la poupée à la petite fille. Alors son cœur se mit à battre. Elle prit la poupée, et alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, elle le contempla. Il était mignon et avait l'air un peu gêné, mais elle sentait qu'il était plus doux que le miel. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il aidé ?

Ambre soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais cru quiconque à l'époque si on lui avait dit que Castiel deviendrait un délinquant. Jamais. Et pourtant…

\- Ambre ?

C'était Charlotte. Toutes les deux se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et restaient inséparables. Mais avec le temps, Ambre s'était endurcie et Charlotte l'avait suivie.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Ambre.

\- Tu peux me passer ton gloss ? Il est si brillant…

\- Tiens.

La blonde tendit à son amie un petit bâton coloré. La brune le prit en inclinant la tête pour la remercier et demanda à Li de lui prêter le miroir qu'elle ne quitte jamais.

La sonnerie retentit. Ambre grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle des délégués. Car son passe-temps préféré était de faire enrager son cher frère, ce cher Nathaniel. Elle se décida donc à marcher d'un pas pressé vers la pièce où son frère aîné trifouillait dans ses dossiers. Devant la porte, elle demanda à Li et Charlotte de rejoindre Mr. Faraize en cours alors qu'elle entrait.

\- Salut, Nath' !

\- Bonjour, Ambre.

Nathaniel, son tendre frère, était encore là. Il allait ranger un dossier lorsqu'il entendit la voix stridente de sa sœur, et se retourna donc et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Oh, rien, je passais juste comme ça. Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

\- Si, et tu devrais faire de même.

La jeune fille désigna du menton la chemise en carton que tenait Nathaniel.

\- C'est qui ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui, qui ?

\- Bah, à qui est le dossier dans ta main ?

Nathaniel jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et soupira.

\- Ah, ça ? Je l'ai encore sur moi ? Hum, confidentiel…

\- Aller…, incita Ambre de sa voix la plus enjôleuse. Tu peux bien me le dire, je sais garder un secret… C'est celui de Castiel, c'est ça ?

\- Non…

Ambre perdit son sourire. Elle s'approcha de son frère et le jaugea sérieusement. Elle voulait savoir à qui était ce dossier et ce n'était pas son idiot de frère qui allait l'en empêcher. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Une nouvelle élève… Emilie… Emilie… Emilie Bégnaire ! Voilà, donc elle arrive… aujourd'hui, tiens, elle est en retard… Eh, Ambre ! Toi aussi !

\- Relax, Max ! J'y vais ! Je veux juste savoir d'où elle vient.

\- Une Rémoise, je crois. Mais elle habitait ici il y a quelques années.

\- Merci frérot, à plus ma puce !

Nathaniel fronça les sourcils et jura qu'il n'était pas une puce, mais Ambre était trop loin pour l'entendre. Emilie Bégnaire… Intéressant. La jeune fille sourit. Ce lycée était vraiment chanceux de compter Peggy parmi ses élèves.

\- Et donc, le roi soleil avait pour dramaturge Molière, ah ! Notre bien-aimé Molière, auteur et comédien écrivant et jouant de nombreuse pièces, symboles de notre patrimoine français encore aujourd'hui.

Alors que Mr. Faraize continuait son cours sur Louis XIV et que Li et Charlotte s'échangeaient leurs fards à paupières, Ambre gribouillait des silhouettes sur son cahier en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire subir à la nouvelle. Alors qu'elle songeait à une sublime technique de torture, la porte claqua et une jeune fille essoufflée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une brune, un peu enrobée, taille normale. Elle avait des yeux d'un gris tellement clair qu'on aurait pu se regarder dedans comme dans un miroir. Ambre ne l'avait jamais vu.

Mr. Faraize se tourna vers la nouvelle venue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mlle. Bégnaire, je présume ?

\- E ... Exact.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ça commence bien, pour un premier jour de cours. Allons, présentez-vous !

La jeune fille s'avança dans la salle de classe et se tourna vers les élèves. Elle n'avait pas l'air très sportif : elle avait le visage rouge, elle transpirait et haletait comme un chien.

\- Emilie… Emilie Bégnaire, dix-sept ans, je viens de Reims.

\- Rejoignez votre place à côté de Lysandre.

Et la jeune fille s'assit sur la chaise à droite du garçon au style victorien, au fond de la salle dans la colonne du milieu. C'est-à-dire juste à la gauche d'Ambre. Emilie tourna la tête dans la direction de la table de la blonde et sourit alors légèrement à cette dernière. Ambre le lui rendit en lui jetant un regard noir. Message reçut, et la nouvelle reporta son attention sur le tableau.

Castiel avait passé toute l'heure du cours de mathématiques à écrire sa partition de musique. La prof l'avait bien remarqué, mais elle ne se fatiguait plus à renvoyer le jeune homme ; après tout, il ne dérangeait personne.

Ainsi, le faux roux était devant son casier à penser à autre chose quand Ambre passa sous ses yeux. Cette dernière se dirigeait droit vers lui.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais !, commença la jeune fille, toute fière.

\- Qui sait ? Tu es voyante ?, répondit Castiel sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Allez, devine !

\- Tu viens de dire que je ne pouvais pas.

\- Mais tu as dit que tu pouvais !

\- J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas savoir si je pouvais où non, hors je ne peux pas !

\- Bon… Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait me mettre dans cet état !

\- Ta nouvelle coiffure.

\- Oui… Mais non.

\- Le nouvel album de Rihanna.

\- Euh… Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça.

\- Nathaniel est célibataire à vie.

\- Oui ! Euh, non !

\- Une nouvelle élève ?

\- Dans le mille !

Ambre attendit patiemment la réaction de Castiel… vainement. Castiel retourna à ses moutons, sans se soucier de ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

\- Bah, ça ne t'étonne pas ?, demanda Ambre.

\- A quoi elle ressemble ?, fit distraitement le jeune homme en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Brune, yeux gris, mais pas comme les tiens ! Clairs et moches par-dessus le marché. Les tiens sont si beaux…

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et la blonde jura dans sa barbe. Raté.

\- Ses cheveux sont longs, bouclés et un peu gras, elle a des fesses de bœufs et elle porte des vêtements de « sport » XXL.

Le jeune homme n'écoutait ceci que d'une oreille : les descriptions d'Ambre n'étaient jamais très objectives.

\- Hé oh, Castiel ! Allô ! Ça ne t'étonne pas ?

\- Je me serais décroché la mâchoire si tu m'avais dit qu'une fille blonde aux yeux noirs et au manteau de la même couleur avec un vieux parapluie rose dans les mains était arrivée. Hors, ça n'est pas le cas.

\- Un parapluie ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il fait beau !

\- Là est toute la subtilité.

Un parapluie rose passé… Ambre eut soudain un flash. Une jeune fille dans un couloir, un parapluie de cette couleur à la main. Elle la revoyait, l'accostant et lui demandant de transmettre une enveloppe à quelqu'un… A Castiel ? Ambre n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Quand au contenu…

\- Cette fois c'est toi qui es dans la lune, remarqua le roux.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et considéra ce que le jeune homme avait dit.

\- Tu… Tu t'occupes de ce que je pense ?, demanda-t-elle, charmée.

Castiel grimaça.

\- Pas la peine de chercher bien loin pour deviner que tu cherche un stratagème pour faire souffrir cette nouvelle qui ne t'a rien fait !


	7. Swimming in the paradise

**Swimming in the paradise**

\- Que… Gé… Génial ?

\- Oui ! J'en suis sûre !

Castiel regardait la jeune fille, la fixait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment pouvait-on trouver la mort génial ? Comment pouvait-on souhaiter la mort ? L'enfant ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'était plus protéger par cette sérénité quand il voyait cette jeune fille, il n'avait plus cette couverture qui le protégeait de son véritable état. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il était essoufflé.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?, implora Castiel. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des mangues de l'autre côté !

L'enfant ne la regardait plus. Il fixait le drap de son lit. Il avait mal à la poitrine, son cœur battait si vite… Mais il écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Des… Des mangues ?

\- Oui, des mangues ! Et des kiwis ! Et des ananas ! Des tas de fruits exotiques !

Castiel releva les yeux sur la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien, et la tête lui tournait.

\- Il y aurait des palmiers, des bananiers… Une mer turquoise, un superbe soleil qui brille matin et soir, et s'il y a nuit, des étoiles à ne plus en compter ! Ça serait toujours la fête ! Tout le monde serait heureux, que de la joie ! Ah, et des parapluies ! Plein de parapluies ! Plein de choses comme ça… Hum, on n'aurait plus ni faim ni soif, plus fatigué, on n'aurait même plus besoin de dormir ! Ça ne serait pas génial ? Rester éveillé toute la journée, toute la nuit ! Il y aurait des tas d'immeubles, des vieilles maisons hantées, des répliques de Paris… Venise ! Il y aurait Venise, et on pourrait aller dans des musées et voir toutes les œuvres qu'on veut ! Léonard de Vinci, Victor Hugo… Euh, mais lui, c'est un écrivain, c'est vrai… Lire tout ce qu'on veut, regarder tout ce qu'on veut, faire tout ce qu'on veut… Aucunes limites ! Même pas la maladie !

Les bips du rythme cardiaque s'accéléraient. La jeune fille semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, mais Castiel, lui, si. Il ne voyait plus rien, il transpirait, haletait, dans sa tête défilaient des images embrouillées. Mais il écoutait toujours. Et chaque parole rendait sa douleur à la poitrine plus intense. Il voulait crier, dire à cette fille d'arrêter de parler et d'appeler une infirmière au lieu de raconter des bêtises. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Juste un bruit étouffé, une radio cassée. Il était brisé. Mais était-ce la maladie ? Ses battements de cœur trop rapides étaient-ils réellement provoqués par ses problèmes cardiaques ? Ou par les paroles de la demoiselle au parapluie ?

\- Pour… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda Castiel, à bout de souffle. Tu… Tu veux vraiment que je meurs ?

\- Pourquoi je dis ça ?, répéta la jeune fille, outrée. Castiel, tu me demandes pourquoi je te dis ça ? Eh bien, crétin, je vais te répondre ! Parce que tu ne dois pas mourir. Tu entends ? Il ne faut pas que tu meurs !

Elle lui répétait ces paroles, mais l'enfant n'en pouvait plus. Oui, il entendait parfaitement. Mais non, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il avait de plus en plus mal, il sentait son esprit divaguer. Il allait s'évanouir. Mais d'une voix rauque, il dit quand même :

\- Pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport ? Tu… Tu vantes les mérites de la mort et… Tu me harcèle en disant qu'il ne faut pas que je meurs ?

La jeune fille prit un air encore plus en colère.

\- M'as-tu écouté ? As-tu fais attention à ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai dit qu'on n'aurait plus soif. Ni faim. On ne pourrait plus manger. Toutes les saveurs, tout ce qu'i manger, on ne pourrait plus en profité. Tu as vraiment goûté à tout ? Je paris que tu n'as jamais mangé d'escargot ! Et les mangues, les kiwis dont je t'ai parlé ! Tu as déjà mangé une mangue ? C'est si bon… Dans l'au-delà, est-ce que tu pourras y goûter ? Auront-elles le même goût ? Et si on n'a plus besoin de dormir, comment pourrait-on rêver ? Un monde sans rêve… Quant à Paris, Venise, pourquoi ne pas y aller en vrai ? Et les parapluies, on peut en acheter. Les maladies, certaines se soignent. On peut faire plein de choses ici. En vie. Pourquoi gâcher ça ? Et le bonheur ? S'il n'y a plus de malheur, peut-on vraiment être heureux ? Peut-on vraiment être joyeux tous les jours ?

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Castiel se bouchait les oreilles, effrayé.

\- Non, Castiel, dit la jeune fille en secouant la tête, rancunière. Non, je ne me tairai pas.

Alors elle prit les poignets du garçon et les plaqua contre le mur, de sorte à ce que Castiel l'écoute. Celui-ci, essoufflé, rouge, regardait fixement une poussière sur le tissu blanc.

\- Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu faisais une crise ? Que je suis si bête que ça ? Calmes-toi, bougre d'idiot, et regarde-moi. Dans les yeux.

\- Non ! Je ne t'entends pas, ne t'écoutes pas ! Vas-t-en, je ne t'aime pas, pars loin, loin, loin !

\- Tu ne fais que fuir la réalité, Castiel !, gronda la jeune fille. Regarde le danger en face ! Pauvre lâche, regarde-moi dans les yeux !

\- Non !

L'enfant, les yeux fermés, secouait la tête, se débattait. Il avait mal. Il pleurait. Cette fille, bien qu'elle soit chétive, sans aucune force physique, le torturait avec ses mots. Les mots. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se taire ? Atténuer le supplice ? Alors Castiel pensa à ce qu'il pensait toujours, depuis qu'il était dans cette chambre. La mort. Il voulait mourir. Tout quitter, pourvu que ça cesse. Il avait mal, mal, bon sang, elle était aveugle ?

\- Regarde-moi !

\- Non ! Tu n'es qu'une écervelée prétendant tout savoir, une imbécile qui ne sait rien de la vie, de ce que je ressens !

\- Parce que je ne sais rien de la vie ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai acquis ce sourire comme ça, d'un coup ? Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas lutté pour obtenir ce masque de joie ? Tu ne me connais pas, Castiel ! Ne me juge pas ! Eh oui, au passage ! Je suis bien une imbécile, et écervelée si tel est ton opinion !

\- Pitié…, supplia Castiel, en larmes. Arrête…

\- Non, Castiel, reprit la jeune fille, plus doucement. Je n'arrêterai pas. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas regardé dans les yeux, pas tant que tu n'auras arrêté de fuir.

Alors, Castiel, doucement, en tremblant, releva la tête. C'était difficile, la souffrance devenait insupportable. Il allait comme exploser. Mais finalement, ses prunelles rencontrèrent celle de la jeune fille, alors que sa tête était encore un peu penchée vers le bas. La colère transpirait dans les yeux de l'enfant. Son cœur battait de manière irrégulière, sa respiration était saccadée. Mais dès qu'il vit les yeux de la jeune fille, dans sa tête tout s'arrêta. La colère, la haine, le mensonge, la lâcheté, tout. Il n'y avait plus que les yeux noirs de la demoiselle.

C'était vrai. Il ne la connaissait pas. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda profondément les pupilles de son interlocutrice, il vit tout. Ce désire de vivre, cette résistance contre le monde extérieur, ce monde cruel vous infligeant les souffrances les plus atroces. Il vit ces souffrances dans les yeux de cette fille. Il vit tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour arriver jusqu'ici. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé, comment elle s'était battue contre l'injustice de ce monde. Comment elle s'était convaincu que la vie méritait d'être vécue. Que tout finit par s'arranger.

Castiel vit comment la jeune fille le voyait, lui. Il se vit avec les yeux de la demoiselle, et se trouva petit, faible et lâche. Méchant par-dessus le marché. Il se vit recroquevillé sur lui-même, attendant la fin sans se battre, sans émettre de résistance. Il se sentait sale, minable. Tellement minable. Il ne méritait pas l'intérêt que lui portait cette jeune fille. Pourquoi allait-elle le voir alors qu'elle avait réussi à être heureuse ? Pourquoi rendre visite à un idiot coincé dans un hôpital, à essayer de lui faire comprendre que la vie, pour la garder, il fallait se battre, et non pas attendre que ça se passe ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus doux en observant la réaction du garçon. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges, sa respiration encore un peu difficile, mais il se tenait droit, la fixant sans sourciller. Son rythme cardiaque était redevenu régulier mais ses sourcils restaient froncés. Alors, la demoiselle dit :

\- Si je te dis ça, Castiel, c'est pour te faire comprendre que la vie, ce n'est pas si mal, et que la mort, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après. Dans le doute, la vie, on n'en a qu'une, et ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter ou de la gâcher, non ?

Le garçon ne dit rien. La jeune fille desserra sa prise sur les poignets de l'enfant et lentement, baissa les bras. Ils se regardaient toujours, mais désormais, il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans leurs regards. Il n'y avait plus que de la froideur. Ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre, mais sans colère, sans jugement. Un long silence plana.

\- Toc, toc, toc !

\- Entrez.

Une toute petite tête aux cheveux blonds et bouclés retenus en queue de cheval entra dans la pièce. Une petite fille en robe rose et en bottes en caoutchouc se balançaient sur un pied, les bras derrière le dos. Elle regardait timidement le petit garçon couché dans le lit, regard qui lui était rendu avec étonnement.

\- Ambre ?

\- Coucou Castiel…

Le regard de la petite fille se porta sur la jeune fille assise sur une chaise qui la fixait elle aussi.

\- Et… Euh, vous êtes ?, demanda Ambre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit la demoiselle. Je te le laisse.

Alors la jeune fille se leva et quitta la pièce. La petite fille s'approcha en trottinant vers le bord du lit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Castiel. Constatant que cette tentative était vaine, elle poussa une chaise, monta dessus et s'agenouilla pour regarder le petit garçon dans les yeux.

\- Castiel…

\- Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, Ambre. Pourquoi tu es là ?

La crainte se lisait clairement dans les yeux de la petite fille. Elle n'osait pas regarder son « ami » directement. Elle avait peur. Castiel, quant à lui, était calme. C'était étrange, toute cette sérénité qui s'emparait de son corps. Comme si le fait d'avoir pleurer, crier avait évacué toute la haine, toute la souffrance que son corps trop jeune avait contenue.

\- Castiel…, murmura la petite. Je… Mais tes yeux sont rouges ? Tu as pleuré ?

Le petit garçon essuya ses joues et constata qu'elles étaient encore humides. Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Ouais, apparemment…

\- C'est cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Ambre, désormais, fixait Castiel droit dans les yeux, ferme mais inquiète. Alors, devant la situation, le garçon étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

\- Rien, rien. Elle m'a… aidé, si on veut.

\- Euh… Castiel ?, hésita Ambre, sceptique.

\- Oui ?, répondit l'enfant, tout sourire.

\- Tu… Tu… Euh…

\- Je, je, euh ?

\- Tu souris.

\- Bah, oui, et ?

\- Castiel, tu souris.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Ambre continuait de fixer le garçon, mais cette fois elle était décontenancée. Castiel prit alors un air un peu surpris. Il souriait. Et alors ?

\- Castiel, tu n'as pas souris une seule fois, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois depuis que ta mère a éclaté en sanglots le jour où elle a apprit que tu étais… que tu étais malade.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'en effet, il venait de sourire. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ça lui avait parût naturel. Mais il repensa à toutes les fois où ses amis étaient venus le voir, et où à chaque fois il avait été plus froid qu'un cadavre. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi Ambre craignait tellement de lui faire face, et pourquoi son absence avait été si longue. En tous cas, la petite fille rayonnait de bonheur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille t'a fait, déclara Ambre, mais en tous cas, il faut absolument que je la remercie !

\- Euh…, hésita Castiel.

\- C'est vrai ! D'abord tu pleures, ensuite tu souris… Tu ressembles presque à un humain !

Le petit garçon eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le ventre. Ambre avait toujours été directe et ses paroles, quoiqu'innocentes, faisaient parfois très mal.

\- Mais, euh, Castiel… Pourquoi elle a un parapluie ?

\- Bonne question…

Les deux enfants continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement, sans se soucier de la réalité. Ambre se sentait rassurée. Elle retrouvait enfin son ami qu'elle avait rencontré sur l'aire de jeux.

Arriva un moment où Castiel posa des questions sur le déroulement des cours, et la petite fille se rendit compte qu'il était très en retard ! Elle se fit donc un devoir de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Castiel trouvait Ambre bien piètre professeur : elle était autoritaire, bornée, et le petit garçon se demandait si trois et trois faisaient vraiment cinquante-quatre…

Finalement, la petite fille s'en alla, et Castiel fut étonné de constater la venue de la demoiselle, qui s'était absentée le temps de la visite d'Ambre.

\- Qui était-ce ?, demanda simplement la jeune fille.

\- Ma meilleure amie, souffla le petit garçon.

Il y avait une certaine distance entre eux. La demoiselle regardait par la fenêtre, au loin, perdue dans ses pensées, alors que Castiel la fixait. Il se disait que ne pas voir cette fille sourire, ou de la voir en colère, était vraiment… Vraiment quoi ? Il ne savait plus trop où il en était.

Il se faisait tard, et la nuit était tombée. C'était l'hiver, le jour sombrait vite…

\- Il n'y a pas un nuage, on peut voir les étoiles…, murmura la jeune fille.

Castiel ne vit pas la larme rouler le long de la joue de la demoiselle ; il s'était assoupi. Il ne vit pas non plus cette même jeune fille passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, ni la voir sortir de la pièce, sans bruit, tel un fantôme


End file.
